


what will you say to the world

by cherryvanilla



Series: girls like you [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Graduation, Moving, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She elbows him in the side. “Excuse you, am I not ring worthy?” </p>
<p>Johnny groans, dragging his hand over his face. “Yes, you’re ring worthy. I’ll put your class ring on your finger when you get it, how about that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what will you say to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to darthtulip/sesame_seed and imp for beta <3 
> 
> Title by The Naked and Famous.
> 
> Graphic: 
> 
>  

_now_

“Why do you have so many books?” groans Johnny as he heaves the heaviest of Kristen’s boxes into the living room. 

“Because I read, dummy.” 

Johnny straightens up and cracks his back. “No way you’ve read all of these.” He motions to the three large boxes now littering the floor. 

“Have too. Now shut up, asshole, and get back to work.” Kristen races out the door and she hears Johnny huff out a laugh before he follows her back outside to his car.  
___________________________

_then_

The year flies by a lot faster than Kristen thought it would. She sees Johnny at least one weekend a month, sometimes more, and in between they skype, talk and text. Between all of that there’s really no time to miss Johnny, but she still misses him anyway. She forces Johnny to take selfies of himself in the bathroom between his classes and they’re always completely ridiculous, with cheesy grins or exaggerated judgmental expressions. When Kristen pulls out her blue steel and a peace sign, Johnny calls her a hippie. 

**you gotta come up with a better insult than that, baby** she tells him afterwards via text. 

When the time rolls around to put in college applications, Kristen nearly forgets completely. She sends out a few to some places in-state and, yes, one is to Johnny’s school, because they talked about it and shit and it’s not like there isn’t a good acting program at California State. 

Kristen gets into all three of her choices, but she just isn’t -- excited. At all. She hasn’t even told her parents yet. Johnny calls her a hippie again when they’re lying in his bed together and she admits she’s thinking of not going to college. 

“I don’t want to know where your views of hippies come from, man.” She turns back to him smiling, but his face looks pinched. Great. 

Kristen sighs and sits up, throwing on her tank top because she’d rather not be naked for whatever the hell this is. “Spit it out.” 

Johnny’s face grows even tighter for a moment before he sits up himself, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “I just. I thought. We’d be doing this shit together, you know?” 

Kristen groans. He sounds so hilariously offended and that's completely ridiculous. It’s like he doesn’t get that Kristen’s rejecting the notion of college as a whole, not _Johnny_. 

Then she realizes he probably doesn’t, because for all his smug bravado and awesome innate talent, Johnny can be pretty damn insecure over the things that really matter. The things that he should never even question. Things like if his family would be disappointed if he’s not successful. Things like Kristen. 

Kristen playfully bumps his shoulder with her own. “Dude, you know how much I hate high school. Even though I do like learning shit. Jumping into _more_ school just isn’t my thing.” 

She watches Johnny frown, his gaze fixed somewhere above the TV that’s not on. “It’s not the same, you know that. You said it yourself after hanging with my friends.”

Kristen drags a hand through her hair, sighing. “Yeah, I know. And that’s, like, true and shit but dude, still. I've felt like I've been an adult for years, okay? I want to start my life. This just isn't for me.”

Johnny turns to her at that, eyes soft, the tension easing from his forehead. He tucks a strand of hair behind her hair. 

“Okay, sorry,” he says, voice a little rough. “I just, uh. I guess I just had plans in my own head. For uh, us. Stuff I was gonna ask you about eventually.” 

Kristen swallows around the lump in her throat. She wonders what kind of plans, exactly. She wouldn’t put it above Johnny to, like, propose to her just out of high school. Johnny really can be stupidly romantic, a lot moreso than Kristen anticipated. He’s also a little traditional. Kristen’s not saying she never, ever wants to get married but she definitely doesn’t want to yet -- not for years, actually. 

Something must show on her face because Johnny’s eyes widen a little. 

“No, uh. Not. I’m not saying--” 

Now he’s stammering like a fool and his voice gets even lower when he does that, all mumbly and uncomfortable. 

Kristen laughs in delight. “And here I thought you were gonna put a ring on it.” 

Johnny plants his face into his palm. “Oh, jeez.” 

She elbows him in the side. “Excuse you, am I not ring worthy?” 

Johnny groans, dragging his hand over his face. “Yes, you’re ring worthy. I’ll put your class ring on your finger when you get it, how about that?” 

“Dick,” Kristen replies, pinching his side. 

“Shut up, you don’t even want one, I saw your panicked face.” 

Kristen flushes and meets his eyes. “Yeah, well,” she says softly. “Not, like, now.” 

Johnny licks his lips and she watches his chest rise and fall. “Yeah. Not now,” he agrees, the words soft and sounding like there’s a lot more to it. Like there’s a promise of _but someday _in his voice. Kristen can definitely be down with that.__

__“But no, I meant. Like us just, uh. Living closer to each other,” Johnny says and Kristen grabs his hand, squeezing._ _

__“Your plans can still happen, dummy.”_ _

__Johnny shifts beside her, smiling so it reaches his eyes. Kristen shimmies down the bed so she’s laying flat, pulling Johnny in by an arm hooked around his neck. They kiss slowly, his hand over her hip, her leg wrapping around his waist to anchor him in even closer. They don’t do much more talking after that._ _

__When Johnny comes back home after spring semester, he gets to watch Kristen graduate. She makes faces the entire time, rolling her eyes and tossing Johnny bedroom eyes and blue steel that make him laugh out loud more than once during the speeches, to the point that Kristen’s mom slaps him on the leg._ _

__Her parents aren’t happy about Kristen’s decisions: to not go to college, to move in with Johnny and his friend Tom in an apartment near campus. She’s spent the past few months explaining to them it’s the most logical choice. She'll be a lot closer to L.A. this way, plus it’s not like she's going to learn a ton more in acting classes. She either has it or she doesn’t._ _

__She just hopes she has it.  
_____________________________

_now_

They said goodbye to her parents a few hours ago and drove down in Johnny’s car, Kristen’s stuff packed to the gills in the back seat and trunk. Since the place Johnny and Tom ended up finding is just for use during the semesters, they managed to get it furnished. 

__Tom and Johnny moved in the other day, so now it’s just Kristen’s mess of shit taking over the living room and the bedroom she’ll be sharing with Johnny._ _

__“You have too much stuff,” Johnny bitches as they sit cross-legged on the floor, digging through boxes._ _

__“Your mom has too much stuff,” Kristen replies easily._ _

__“My mom is perfect,” responds Johnny, sounding outraged._ _

__Kristen smirks up at him. “You’re no fun, you know that?”_ _

__"Lies."_ _

__Kristen wants to lean over and kiss that smug grin off his face. She licks her lips and watches Johnny's gaze follow the movement. When their eyes meet again the mood in the room has instantly shifted. Heat settles low in her belly and she focuses on the way Johnny’s shifting, ever so slightly._ _

__Then she hears a noise from the kitchen and remembers Tom’s right there. Fuck._ _

__“Uh,” Kristen picks up a small box which contains god knows what and stands. “Help me in the bedroom?”_ _

__Johnny runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, uh. Sure.”_ _

__They make it down the hall quickly. Kristen tosses the box on the bed and when Johnny shuts the door behind him, Kristen pushes him into it. Johnny bends to kiss her, their mouths opening immediately, while Kristen groans and grips Johnny’s shoulders, fingers curving into the muscle._ _

__They break away panting after a few long moments, and Johnny ducks his head into Kristen’s neck, kissing her skin while letting out a low moan. “I want to make you scream. Been too long.”_ _

__They’ve spent the summer thus far in either Kristen or Johnny’s house and it’s always a challenge to be quiet. She knows Johnny’s really in the mood to just let loose, and she could use it herself, actually. “Not if I make you scream first,” Kristen says, voice low._ _

__Except they can’t, not really, because Tom’s around and it’s one thing sexiling Johnny’s roommate in the dorm on campus, and another saying ‘Hey, can you leave your own apartment?’_ _

__Kristen has an idea and pushes him back, smirking upward at Johnny. “So, you know, I’m feeling kind of rank after all this moving. Shower?”_ _

__Johnny squints at her for a second, because of course he doesn't get it right away. then his eyes darken. "Ohhh. Um, yeah. Hell yeah.”_ _

__At least they’ll be able to make a little more noise that way. Kristen knows they’ll probably end up having loud sex in their bedroom from time to time, but she _just_ arrived and even though she’s known Tom for a while now it’s not the _first_ roommate impression she’d like to make. _ _

__They slip into the bathroom together and Kristen turns on the water. Obviously Tom will figure out what’s going on but whatever._ _

__Kristen tugs off her tank top and watches Johnny undo his shorts. She turns on the water when she’s just in her bra and underwear and feels him come up behind her, his erection pressing against her back. Kristen leans into him and sighs, loving the feel of Johnny’s fingertips dancing along her sides and over her stomach._ _

__She arches her neck and lets out a keening noise when he presses a string of kisses across her shoulder, his hands sneaking between them to undo her bra. Once naked, Kristen steps into the shower and looks back at Johnny._ _

__“Did you unpack the condoms?”_ _

__Johnny slides out of his boxers and crosses to the medicine cabinet. “First thing I did,” he says, holding the box up triumphantly. Kristen watches his ass as he plucks one out and then leans back against the wall under the stream, dragging her fingers through her hair._ _

__Johnny steps in and closes the shower door behind them, condom already on his dick. Kristen gives it a few tugs, loving the way it feels in her hand, hard and slick._ _

__They kiss with their bodies pressed tightly together for long minutes, Johnny fingering Kristen until she’s arching her back and moaning loudly._ _

__“So hot,” Johnny says, lips sliding against the wet skin of her shoulder._ _

__“Fuck me, come on," Kristen says and hears Johnny’s answering groan muffled against her skin._ _

__It’s tricky with their height difference, a fact they learned the only other time they did this, on a day when no one was home in Kristen’s house and they almost killed themselves falling everywhere as Johnny simply tried to get his dick in her. So this time Johnny just lifts Kristen up from the get-go, like she weighs nothing at all, and they bang against the slippery wall, Kristen’s heels pressed against Johnny’s ass and her hands sliding along his back._ _

__They’re both pretty loud when they come. Kristen really hopes it’s drowned out by the sound of the shower, otherwise they could’ve just done it in the bedroom. Although she’s gotta admit, shower sex is pretty hot now that they’ve gotten the hang of it._ _

__“You were still loud as fuck,” Kristen says against Johnny’s lips after he places her down and pulls back, their mouths brushing together in feathery light drags._ _

__“Gonna have to learn to be quieter, I guess,” he mumbles, and she knows he must be _totally_ fucked out if he’s not about to give her shit for that. _ _

__Kristen feels fondness wash over her and pulls him in for a deeper kiss._ _

__They lick into one another’s mouths and Kristen’s mind starts racing suddenly. She’s not making any money yet, and she feels bad about that. The rent split between the three of them isn't terrible, though, and Kristen still has some money saved from when she was teaching guitar lessons to kids after school. Johnny just got a part-time job at a diner and Kristen plans to apply at a Starbucks or something. Johnny told her she’ll be the most cynical barista around and it’s probably true, but whatever. Her parents gave her some extra dough that she'll use on head shots and then she’s gonna get moving on this acting thing._ _

__So it's not like she doesn't have shit planned out in her head, but she still wonders if this’ll all work out or if they’re rushing into it._ _

__Johnny pulls away and Kristen realizes she’s stopped kissing back._ _

__“Hey,” Johnny says reproachfully, eyebrows creased. “You okay?”_ _

__Kristen nods. “Yeah, just." She worries her lip. "Will this drive us crazy? Living together so soon?”_ _

__She doesn't fully believe it herself, but she thinks maybe its necessary to hear even if neither of them can predict the future._ _

__Johnny pushes Kristen’s wet bangs off her forehead. “No. I mean, I know you’re… you’re it, you know? You're all I..."_ _

__Kristen feels her chest expand at the words even as he tries to work through them, her nerves evaporating as quickly as they appeared._ _

__“I know, Johnny,” she says, cutting him off while he's still trying to intone that Kristen is all that he wants._ _

__She's smiling so hard her face hurts. “Ditto.”_ _

__The End._ _


End file.
